Universal Baton Rogue Resort
Universal Resort Louisiana '''(shortly known as '''URL) is a amusement park resort located in Louisiana, USA. It's owned and operated by NBCUniversal, a Comcast company. It consists two theme parks, a water park, CityWalk dinning, entertainment, and shopping complex, and six hotels. The resort is similar to Universal's other predecessors, like Universal Orlando Resort, since it showcases two selected theme parks, one downtown district, a water parks, and hotels. Licensed properties included at Universal Resort Louisiana Like all other Universal theme parks in rest of the world, Universal Resort Louisiana has not limited itself to attractions and meet-n-greets based on Universal’s own library. It licensed other popular characters and franchises from rival companies for whole resort, including two parks. Some examples including: * Nintendo properties * Ice Age, Rio, Dr. Seuss’ Horton Hears a Who film, Family Guy, Planet of the Apes films, and The Simpsons ''(20th Century Fox) * ''Harry Potter ''films, DC Comics properties, ''Looney Tunes, Hanna-Barbera properties, Cartoon Network properties, Beetlejuice, Happy Feet, Tom & Jerry, (Time Warner) * Nickelodeon properties, Transformers film series, Crocodile Dundee, and Rango (Viacom) * Flipper, and Pink Panther (Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) * The Berenstain Bears ''(Stan and Jan Berenstain) * ''I Love Lucy, Star Trek ''(CBS, Inc.) * ''Peanuts (Peanuts Worldwide, LCC) * Hello Kitty (Sanrio) * Betty Boop, and Popeye (Max Fleischer Studios and King Features) * Animal Planet and The Crocodile Hunter (Discovery Communications; Discovery Channel and Animal Planet) * MIB: Men in Black, Jumanji, Stuart Little, and The Angry Birds Movie (Sony Pictures) * Angry Birds (Rovio Entertainment) * Dr. Seuss properties (Dr. Seuss Enterprises) * Godzilla (Toho) * The Smurfs (Peyo) * Dinosaur Train (The Jim Henson Company) * Arthur ''(Marc Brown, DHX Media) * ''Bob the Builder (HiT Entertainment) * PBS Kids, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood ''(Public Broadcasting Service) * ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir ''(ZAG and Method) * Crash Bandicoot (Activision) * ''Where the Wild Things Are, and Little Bear (Wild Things Productions) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Sega) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Bagdasarian Productions) * Cats musical (Andrew Lloyd Webber) * Eric Carle property (Eric Carle) * Peppa Pig (Astley Baker Davies Ltd.) * Sesame Street (Sesame Workshop) * Kellogg's mascots, such as Tony the Tiger for Frosted Flakes and Toucan Sam for Fruit Loops (Kellogg Co.) * Charlie Tuna for StarKist Tuna (Dongwon Industries) * Hershey's products Parks *'Universal Studios Louisiana' a movie and television show based theme park. *'Universal Metazoa', an animal theme park which Universal's answer to Disney's Animal Kingdom theme park at Orlando, Florida. * Universal's Splashtastic Cove, a water park located next door to Universal's Cabana Bay Beach Resort. CityWalk Louisiana A Southern State version of Universal CityWalk contains 2 floors with stores, restaurants, entertainments, and night clubs. Restaurants Hard Rock Cafe Universal Food Court * McDonald's * Burger King * Wendy's * Taco Bell * Pizza Hut * Panda Express * TBA WWE Cafe NBC Sport Grill & Brew The Cowfish Antojitos Authentic Mexican Food Pat O’Brien’s Firehouse Subs '''- a daily and sub service cafe which, Universal Resort Louisiana in this version, it showcasing the theme around the firehouse department, along with the series of replicas of firemen props, and fire trucks. '''Jimmy Buffett’s Margaritaville Bob Marley–A Tribute to Freedom Hot Dog Hall of Fame Vivo Italian Kitchen Starbucks - a coffee and pastry cafe KUDOS '''- a Greek restaurant. '''Chuck E. Cheese's Hershey's Chocolate Bar & Store '''(at Hershey's Chocolate World) '''Stores Fossils '- TBA '''Universal Resort Louisiana Souvenirs '- a gift shop which sells merchandise of Universal Resort Louisiana. 'GameStop '- a gaming store '''Kouri-Ten - a store themed to Japanese culture which sells Japanese-related merchidise, such as clothings/appreal, Japan-themed postcards, snacks, toys, games, DVDs of Japanese anime and other Japanese/Asian entertainment, mangas, etc. The name of the store "Kouri-Ten" is a Japanese word means "retail store". 7-Eleven Experience - an interactive snack store Toys "R" Us - a toy and video game store Hershey's Chocolate Bar & Store '''(at Hershey's Chocolate World) '''Barnes & Noble TBA Snacks and drinks Hershey's Chocolate Bar & Store '''(at Hershey's Chocolate World) '''Kouri-Ten - a store themed to Japanese culture which sells Japanese-related merchidise, such as clothings/appreal, Japan-themed postcards, snacks, toys, games, DVDs of Japanese anime and other Japanese/Asian entertainment, mangas, etc. The name of the store "Kouri-Ten" is a Japanese word means "retail store". Attractions 7-Eleven Experience - an interactive snack store Chuck E. Cheese's '''- an arcade center, pizzeria and a birthday restaurant, which solely aimed at children under age of 14 with families. '''Laugh@Night - a nighttime sketch-up comedy show exclusively for guest age 18 years old and older. MTV Teen Club '- a nighttime music club inspired by the channel MTV, and aimed at teen and young adult guests age 13 to 31. '''PBS Kids Club '- a children's fun center based on PBS Kids. 'AMC Theater - Universal Cinema Complex '- a movie theater, presented by AMC Theater. '''Universal Arcade Complex - an arcade. Hershey's Chocolate World at Universal Resort Louisiana '''- an indoor visitors' center, which a Louisianan version of the Hershey's Chocolate World chain, solely owned by The Hershey Company, focuses on Hershey's food products, which consists of attractions, shops, dinning, and activities for children and adults. * '''Hershey's Chocolate Tour - a dark ride takes guests through the tour around the chocolate factory to learn how Hershey's candies are made. * Create-Your-Own Candy Bar '- an interactive area where guests can create thier own chocolate candies by hand. * '''Hershey's Great Chocolate Factory Mystery in 4D '- a 4D film which follows a story about TBA * 'Chocolate Taste Test '- TBA Hotels *'Universal Studios Hotel '- a hotel containing five floors based based on Universal Pictures' films like Jaws, E.T., Back to the Future, Jurassic Park, and Despicable Me *'''Hard Rock Hotel *'Universal's Cabana Bay Beach Resort', TBA *'The Hogsmeade Lodge', TBA *'CASORT' (Ca'''sino &''' S'''uite Res'''ort), a hotel and casino. Events Resort * Universal Weddings & Honeymoons, a weeding festival held at the weeding area nearby CityWalk and occurs from Feburary 1 to March 8. * Universal Grad Night * Universal Graduation Day!, TBA Both parks * A Celebration of Harry Potter, a three-day weekend fan event held at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter sections in two URL theme parks, Universal Studios Louisiana and Universal Metazoa, which is theme to Harry Potter ''book and movie series. It occurs in January. * 'Otakunami, an annual celebration held solely at Super Nintendo World at both parks. This celebration is themed on anime and manga series, like Dragonball Z or Naruto. During this event, most of the visitors and the park's staff are dressed as their favorite character, whether from anime, manga or video game. It occurs every Tuesdays of each mounth of the parks, July (Universal Studios Lousiana) and Augest (Universal Metazoa) * Halloween events ** '''Universal's Halloween Spooktaclaur Weekends, a family-oriented Halloween event spanning two theme parks, Universal Studios Louisiana''' and Universal Metazoa, filled with trick-or-treating spots, Halloween-related activates and entertainment. '''Occurring dates: October 1-November 2.Theme: 'Halloween ** 'Universal Resort Louisiana's Halloween Horror Nights, a nightly Halloween event spanning two theme parks, Universal Studios Louisiana (as Hollywood of Horror) and Universal Metazoa (as Savage Safari), at URL. Occurring dates: late-September-November 2. Event's age recommendation: '''13 to adult. '''Theme: '''Halloween * Christmas events ** '''Joy to the World at Universal Studios, TBA ** Holly Jolly Safari, TBA CityWalk Louisiana * CityWalk BBQ Cook-Off * Eve Parking areas Area 1 *Jurassic Park - 1-25 *Minion - TBA *Batman - TBA *King Kong - TBA Area 2 *Jaws - TBA *E.T. - TBA *Mario - TBA *My Little Pony - TBA Trivia * Since the park Six Flags New Orleans was closed and left abounded after being destroyed by the hurricane Katrina in 2005, Universal Resort Louisiana solely licensed Warner Bros. Looney Tunes and DC Comics to its two parks. See Also * Universal Resort Louisiana on Disney Park Fanon Wikia * Universal Resort Louisiana on Ideas Wikia Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Unfinished articles Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Fanon